The new girl's a demon?
by BeelzebubFaust
Summary: Master thinks it's time for a new vocaloid and after thousands of applications the vocaloids choose Beelzebub Faust! Len doesn't like her at first but will he warm up to her? LenXOc Rating might change to T if I wand to make Beelzebub a swearer. PLZ READ!


**Vocaloid Application**

**Name:** Beelzebub Faust

**Gender:** FEMALE!

**Age:** I take the form of a 14 year old…

**Original creator:** Jocie-Chan!

**Character item:** Chocolate, Autumn Leafs

**Height:** 150 cm

**Blood type:** Black blood.

**Eye color:** Brown… sometimes red…. Depending on the mood

**Hair color:** Black… kinda spiky

**Race (Optional):** I'm from hell…

**Description of uniform:** Black torn skinny jeans with combat boots, large skull t-shirt with (ironic) angel wings on the back.

**Reason for wanting to become a vocaloid: **Well… why don't you call me into the place and ask me personally?

**Anything you'd like to add: **Right let's get down to business I admire you all but I won't act like a stupid little fan girl!

Len put the last application down sighing.

"Finally done Len?" His sister asked him her blue eyes on the ceiling as she leaned back on the grey spinning chair. Len only stretched out and hummed a slight response. It stayed silent for a while with Rin practically falling asleep and Len spinning around on his own spinning chair. The office they were in was practically a second home for most of the Vocaloids except for the two youngest members, Rin and Len Kagamine. Len and his sister tried to stay outside of the big office building as much as possible.

The only reason they would go in there was if there was urgent work to be done or if their master caught them doing something wrong. This time they had urgent work, they were looking for a new Vocaloid candidate. Thousands of applications were sent in. Of course hundreds of those were joke applications, those were dealt with by Master, and the ones Master deemed worthy would be sent on to the Vocaloids to choose one.

Every other Vocaloid had already read all the applications and were on their merry way doing what ever it is that they wanted to do, Rin and Len were the only to left, so they were locked up in the dreaded office and put to work. Since Rin was a faster reader than her twin Len finished second, hence the reason Rin was already falling asleep in her chair. Once again Len sighed looking over at his younger twin sister and running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Rin, wake up," Len got up slowly and walked over to the other blonde in the room, "it's time to go home." Slowly Rin's eyes fluttered and then opened. Confused she looked up at her loving twin with heavy eyelids and asked, "What time is it?" Len bent down slightly to pick Rin up.

"It's 11:15." Len said softly carrying the girl bridal style to the door. Said girl's eyelids were drooping closed as she snuggled up to her warm brother. Len smiled as he opened the door with ease and walked into the hall to wait for an elevator. As a dining sound was heard the far left elevator door opened. Len walked over slowly and got in. He pressed the button for the ground floor and waited. The annoying elevator music was surprisingly soothing to Len's tired ears. At the third floor the elevator stopped and opened up for a tired looking Kaito.

"Hey Len." Kaito said waving halfheartedly.

"Sup Kaito, what're you doing here so late." Len asked even though he knew the answer. Kaito glanced at Len through the corner of his eyes and laughed once.

"Master wanted to discuss something about the new member 1SSFF me." Len rolled his eyes, Master always chose Kaito over everyone when it came to new members. Kaito even took care of Rin and Len when they first joined. He was, after all the oldest male in the group. Len sighed as he looked up at the ceiling of the elevator straight into the camera that he knew Master was watching through. Another ding and the elevator doors opened in the ground floor.

"Well see yah Len." Kaito walked out and headed for the parking lot. Len watched after him for a few seconds before walking up to the front desk where Kasane Ted was sleeping.

"Ted." Len said lazily as he kicked the desk he was at.

"Wha- huh?" Ted woke up startled. "Oh hi, sorry Len what do yah need?" Len rolled his eyes and looked at Ted expectantly. "Oh yeah, sorry I'll tell the limo driver to take you home." Ted picked up the phone and started dialing as Len walked away towards the door of the big building. Len was having trouble with the door when he heard footsteps approaching him quickly.

"Hi Len!" Teto said as she came up from behind. She seemed full of energy with her red twin drills bouncing around as she ran towards him. Len managed a small smile. Teto seemed to be the only one of the utauloids who was on Len's good side (even if she was the most annoying). Teto opened the door with one hand and held a stack of files in the other. The files were spilling all over but Teto didn't seem to mind.

"Thanks Teto." Len said as he carefully made his way out of the door, making sure not to hit Rin's legs or head on the way out.

"Sure thing!" Teto winked then looked at Rin and giggled. "That girl can sleep through anything." Len nodded once to tired to respond and stepped out into the warm summer night. The limo driver was already waiting and ready for the twins. Len carefully placed Rin inside the long car before getting in himself. Feeling his eyelids droop Len opened the window hoping the fresh air would keep him awake. The ride to the twin's apartment was short, and once the limo driver pulled up to the building where all the vocaloids lived he got out and opened the door.

"Rin we're home" Len gently shook the sleeping girl.

"Mmm." Rin responded as she blindly got out of the limo with Len's help. Len thanked the driver and helped Rin walk to the building. Luckily they were on the first floor along with Luka who was fast asleep in her apartment. When the two blondes reached their door Len took out the keys from his short's pockets and searched for the right key. Once he found it he inserted it and turned the lock, and opened the door. Rin stumbled in immediately and headed for the room she shared with Len. Len followed his sister closely making sure she wouldn't fall.

Once in the room neither of the two teens bothered to change and just fell onto one of the twin sized beds like they usually did. Rin fell asleep immediately while Len stayed awake gazing out the window till the sound of his own breathing lulled him into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
